Demigods at Hogwarts
by cookie.ftfan
Summary: The seven, Thalia, Nico and my OC Asteria go to Hogwarts. What happens when the Golden Trio get suspicious of their identities. With the pink toad teaching what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

Asteria P.O.V.

After the Giant War everyone, in both the camps, is repairing the from Gaea and the Giants. I was wandering around to find something to help out with. I walk past Demeter's cabin, seeing all the beautiful roses, violets, lilies it was like a wonderland.

"Olympus to Asteria. Olympus to Asteria, " Jason says getting me out of my daydream.

"Did you hear what I said? Chiron wants the seven, Nico, Thalia, and you at the Big House."

"Well then race you there, " I say sprinting towards the Big House.

Percy P.O.V.

All the seven, Nico, Thalia, even Asteria, from Hecate cabin, were in the Big House. Asteria, supposedly the first person here, was chanting something real fast. I couldn't understand it, so I started twirling Riptide.

"Sit down children. Before we begin there is a question I would like to ask a question. Have any of you heard of witches and wizards?" Chiron asks.

"You mean people with pointy hats and fly on broomsticks," Leo says.

"Yes. They are real. They come from an alternate universe Hecate created for them. Most are found living in Europe," Chiron says, "you are to protect Harry Potter, their chosen one, from Voldemort. And you must not reveal that you are demigods unless it's necessary."

"So to sum it up we're going to a school named after a pig disease. To protect a kid from a guy that rhymes with Moldyshorts that might kill him. In a different world, my mother created," Asteria says.

Everyone tried to contain their laughter about this whole thing. Chiron looked like he kind of expect our reaction.

"Yes."

When he said that everyone, minus Nico and Asteria, was on the floor dying of laughter.

Nico then says, "I know this guy. He creates so much paperwork for my father. Divided his soul into seven parts to become an immortal."

"Is there a prophecy for this quest?" I ask getting up from the floor.

"No, this is a special request from Hecate," Chiron says, "meet at Thalia's tree tonight so Hecate can take you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Piper P.O.V.

Everyone looks tired as we gathered around Thalia's tree. Hazel was leaning on Frank to not fall asleep. Percy was twirling a pen while Annabeth was reading under a flashlight. Nico camouflaged into the shadow of the tree. Jason and Leo were talking. Thalia was teaching Asteria how to quickly disarm someone coming from behind.

"Since you'll be going to a wizard school, you'll need wands," Hecate says coming from the shadow.

Her appearance was unexpected which made most of us in a defensive position. She comes up to me with a wand in her hands.

"For you Piper, a 12 in. myrtle wood with a dove feather core."

When she gives me the wand and felt power coarse through my veins.

"For Annabeth a 12 in. olive wood with a screeching owls feather core."

Hecate walked towards Annabeth and handed her the wand.

"For Hazel a 9 in. cypress wood with an owl feather core."

Everyone receives a wand, I just started to fall asleep after Hazel. I only assume that after I woke up from being jolt into a new place.

"Now, every one you must take on the persona of transfer students from Delphi Magic Academy for Rare and Raw Magic. You must go to the train station in the morning to get to school. I have blessed you with all the knowledge to use magic," Hecate says before disappearing.

Honestly, this will be a long quest.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N _Greek **Latin**_

Chapter 3

Harry P.O.V.

I arrived on the train and was looking for a place to sit. I see ten new students that are much older than first years. Which got me wondering what was the reason for it. So I enter the cart, wanting to find out what's going on.

"Hi. Can I sit here?" I ask.

"Sure. You can sit here," one of the girl's says.

"Leo, you want to look around for anything to do," my look-a-like says to one of the other boys.

"Wait, we didn't introduce ourselves. So do it before you leave."

The two than began to argue in a different language. I want to know what they were saying. But before I could say anything my look-a-like stands up and says,

"Perseus Jackson but everyone calls me Percy."

He thanmotions someone to come with him.

"Leo Supremo Valdez. I'll see you guys on the other side," the boy says before they both leave

Asteria P.O.V.

Leo and Percy did their introductions and left to do what god knows what they're going to do. I look towards Thalia and motion her to introduce herself.

"Names Thalia and this is my brother, Jason," she says pointing at Jason.

"My name's Annabeth," Annabeth says before Percy and Leo came into the cart.

"Release the dove

Surrender to loove," Percy sings.

"Hey Youngblood doesn't feel like time is running out

I'm going to change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a PHOENIX," Leo and Percy sing in unison.

Their unannounced interruption made me question why Annabeth is dating Percy. I take a deep breath in.

"_Shut up you two_! The names Asteria," I say.

"_You don't have to yell at us we're in your mother pet world,_" Percy says.

"_Well then you listen to me or the gods may help you cause I'll hurt you before we finish this quest." _Anger filling every word.

"Hmm, hmm." A new voice comes from the door of the cart.

There are two new people standing at the entrance of the cart. Today might be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n _Greek __**Latin**_

Chapter 4

Hermione P.O.V.

After coming from the perfect cart, Ron and I went to find Harry. Passing one of the carts, I notice two students arguing in another language. Three more students speaking in Latin. While the other five just shaking their heads.

"Hmm, Hmm." I cough.

"Harry, who are these people?" Ron asks.

"We're from Delphi Academy for the Magically Gifted in America. We're transfer students, and I'm Asteria," the girl arguing says.

"Well, I'm Hermione and this is Ron," I say.

"Guess who's Slytherins Perfects," Ron says.

"Malfoy and Pansy," I say.

"Can you tell us about the houses," Claire asks.

"Well Slytherin for the cunning, Hufflepuff is for the loyal, Ravenclaw for the intelligent and Gryffindor is for the brave."

"Okay so, Nico is Slytherin, Annabeth is Ravenclaw, Percy is Hufflepuff and Thalia is Gryffindor."

"Well, which one are Nico, Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia."

"The abnormally pale boy is Nico di Angelo. Annabeth is the poor girl dating a toddler in a seventeen-year-old body. Percy is the boy I was arguing with and Annabeth's boyfriend. And Thalia is the one who is wearing the leather jacket."

The exchange students began to talk in what I believe is their native tongue. I only assume that it might be a long and interesting year.

**A/N**

**So for anyone wondering this is me rewriting this fanfic with the same title. So this is just to confirm everyone's questions**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Asteria P.O.V.

Everything was going okay. We're going with the first years to get sorted.

"Yo, we're going across a lake," Percy says.

Jason, Percy and Leo got into a boat together. Percy started to makes the water push the boat faster scatting all the first years. The rest of us were chilling in the boats. Not wanting to draw more attention to us that more than necessary.

All the speeches were boring cause they kept going on and on about school. I wasn't really con on the speeches. We're getting sorted after the first years. As we were getting, I noticed that everyone was getting predictable houses. Nico and Piper got in Slytherin. Leo and Annabeth got in Ravenclaw. Hazel, Frank and Percy got in Hufflepuff. Thalia and Jason got in Gryffindor.

"Katsaras, Asteria," the professor called out.

I walk towards her and she places the hat on my head.

"Another demigod. And the child of Hecate. Thrives to win and runs into danger. I think you'll fit best in. . . Gryffindor," the hats says.

I walk towards Thalia and Jason as they Gryffindor table cheered. The feast began as everyone was seated.

"Asteria, can you make a fire," Nico yells from across the room.

"Why not have everyone come so I don't have to do this more than once," I yelled back.

Which got a ton of whispers as they see us sacrificing food to our parents. Even the pink fiesta professor that I'd have a weird feelings about. After that everyone went back to their table.

"Why did you burn your food?" Hermione asks.

"It's for religious reasons," I say

She nods her head and began to talk with Harry and Ron.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **_Greek **Latin**_

Chapter 6

Hermione P.O.V.

Ron and I were escorting the first years and the transfer students. We get to the Fat Lady and stopped.

"For everyone this might be hard to pronounce, so wait for someone to help," I say to them. "Mia evlogia apo tin Ekati."

"It's wrong child," the Fat Lady says.

I thought that was written down. I was conflicted because I knew Ron would have said it even worst.

"Mia evlogía apó tin Ekáti," Thalia and Asteria says in unison.

When the Fat Lady open up the doors as Asteria walk towards me. She smiles and whispers,

"A blessing from Hecate."

I was shocked since over never saw someone easily translate a phrase in another language. But I was confuse why the password would mean a blessing from Hecate. All in all I'm wonder what they are up to.

Thalia P.O.V.

It was funny how Hecate made out password a blessing from Hecate in Greek. I have found the common room interesting. Ria jumps on to the couch near the fire. Jason follows sitting on the sofa chair. Ria motions me to come over and I sit right next to her.

"I have a game idea we could play. It will kill the time during the year," she says.

"Sure. It's not like we have nothing else to do," Jason says.

"Why not? What's the game?" I ask.

"_We only communicate in Greek. We'll write in Latin that way no one figures out what we're talking about__._" Ria whispers, switching into Greek.

I laugh as Jason looked confused with the idea of the game. I noticed Harry, Harry, Hermione, and Ron whispering about something.

"_You think they'll get suspicious about what we're talking about_."

"_Let them. I need some entertainment throughout the year I'm not sitting around_."

I smile cause I know Ria will always find away out of anything. And takes everything as a challenge to be better. Dorm life would be interesting with her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note **

**I'm discontinuing this story as I feel like I could do better than this. This story will still be up as I write the new version of this story again. But changing a lot of things in the story. I hope you understand my concern for better my writing. So look forward to seeing a new story.**


End file.
